


fa(me)ly

by thed0ra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Lowercase, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, last 20 episodes still do not exist, sai deserves better
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thed0ra/pseuds/thed0ra
Summary: а в семье никого никогда не бросят и не забудут.
Kudos: 5





	fa(me)ly

**Author's Note:**

> измененный пост-канон: после событий четвертой войны шиноби саске и наруто отправились путешествовать.

коноха вспыхивает весной резко, бурно, целует зардевшимся ветром в щеки. прохлада, но не колючая, а с шероховатостью настоящего мартовского, от которого распускаются вишни и тонут в растаявших снегом лужах огромные облака.

живого.

и сай тоже ощущает себя немножко живым.

рассвет оттепельный, пастельный, жидкий-жидкий, как разведенное водой молоко, кончиками пальцев касается голого живота — сай моргает и жмурится, вздрагивает, и на штанину крошатся засевшие в заусенцах, узорах отпечатков и складках: глубокими графичными тенями, — высохшие чернила.

он быстро ополаскивает ладони холодной водой и выскакивает в эту розовую молочность. воздухом дышится, будто пьется, и сай, обжигая холодом крылья носа, глубоко глотает, унимая сухость во рту.

_ хорошо _ .

в одиночестве спящей деревни ему — хорошо.

прошло почти полгода, но сай знает, по ночам особенно: слышит, — кому-то до сих пор сложно вернуться с войны. многие оставили там больше, чем ради чего шли бороться, но с саем иначе: у сая

никогда

ничего

не было, —

и жить по-другому ради радостей простых, как это утро, и как любовь, такая разная, такая новая, сложных он только учится. для него война была страшным и жестоким уроком: ему, оказывается, теперь тоже есть что терять.

по пустынным улицам вглубь: сай идет медленно, по привычке крадучись, но щурится низко прогнувшемуся под весом оседающего тумана небу, высоко задрав голову. ему режет глаза и мурашечно лижет голую кожу, но отворачиваться не хочется.

как приходит к порогу старой квартиры наруто, он не понимает сам.

там пусто — уже давно, — так душераздирающе пусто, что слышно, как стук в дверь изнутри гулко бьется о стены и будоражит сантиметровым слоем улегшуюся полугодовалую пыль. сай еще до зимы расставил все чужие горшки с растениями по своей пустующей комнате, а немногочисленные вещи: комплект посуды на одного, фотоальбомы, какие-то побрякушки и мыло, — они с сакурой упаковали и вынесли почти сразу, и здесь ему делать нечего, но:

он почему-то нагибается и выуживает из-под коврика дубликат всего одного ключа.

замок не щелкает, а хрустит и скрипит. непогрешимое одиночество клубами поднимается от ворвавшейся весны в полотно застоявшегося душного воздуха, и саю приходится на пару секунд прикрыть ладонью лицо. 

квартира — комната со стеной, отгораживающей кухню, и закутком ванной — выглядит до неприличия необжитой, даже хуже, чем когда здесь была настоящая свалка; и что почему-то встает комом в горле: 

даже свет, этот восхитительный мутный акварельной водой всеми цветами робкого тепла свет, не пробивается сквозь плотные шторы.

наруто похож на: душный май, зеленью слепящий июнь и июль, нагревающий пыль до кипения. наруто похож: на грозу, разразившуюся после раскаленного дня.

сай помнит,  _ это, вообще, первое за многие годы, что сай о себе помнит,  _ как от одного его присутствия рядом перестает хватать как будто не только воздуха, но пространства, как сердцебиение раскатисто ухает по ребрам в живот; сай помнит,  _ это, вообще, одна из немногих вещей, что саю нравится о себе помнить,  _ как в него рядом с наруто в самого проникает этот невыносимый обжигающий свет.

и как наруто, такой:  _ везде _ , — такой:  _ всё _ , — мог здесь умещаться, саю трудно представить, и тянет живот, и болит голова, и странная смесь, вроде бы, грусти и злобы.

сай делает робкий шаг,

еще шаг — смелее. 

срывается, в два добирается до окна и распахивает его, не прикрывая входную дверь, и поток воздуха тут же прокатывается по тесному помещению сквозной знобящей волной, потому что: 

еще труднее представить, как наруто встречал бы весну с закрытым окном.

_ а как там, интересно, —  _ сай не думает, прибирается, чтобы занять чем-то руки, расчищает, моет, отряхивает, а потом осторожно опускается на незастеленную кровать, смотрит вокруг себя, как разливается еще не родившееся над крышами солнце по комнате. 

чуть приподнимает края матраса одними пальцами, что-то почувствовав, достает 

и у себя в руках сай, до сих пор убежденный в своей пустоте сай, сай, стесняющийся заговорить лишний раз с сакурой, рисующий целыми днями улыбающиеся чужие,  _ родные _ , лица вдруг обнаруживает, что держит помимо прочих:

свою фотографию.


End file.
